Halo: Blurred Reality
by Raptor - X1
Summary: The covenant invaded earth and took one-eighth of the planet. They discovered an artifact that will destroy humanity and "beyond it", whatever that means. It's up to one Spartan III to save humanity where or when or how humanity may be. Readme and Review
1. Prologue

(Warning: This story contains some spoilers, but I made sure that if you haven't played Halo 2 yet, it won't spoil it.)

**Legal Stuff: Halo and Halo 2 as well as any unoriginal characters that are already part of the saga belong to Microsoft and Bungie who have made the two most awesome games ever. These are not my property and will not pretend they are; this story is a work of non-profit fan fiction inspired by Bungie's Marvelous Creation. I don't deserved to be sued and any other a kissing I can do to let you guys know not to sue me for creativity. I also hope you guys read and enjoy my story.**

**This story and any original characters belong to me.**

**Blurred Reality**

By Raptor - X

Prologue:

The Spartan III project was started as a program to create a highly trained covert ops team.

However the fall of reach and the covenants discovery of earth prompted the Program to finish its training and rush the new Mark VI armor suit.

The Covenant was invading earth again and the Master Chief was oddly absent.

The New Spartan III's were charged with assisting in the ground war.

The covenant landed all over the planet and set up a base of operations in a building near San Francisco, California

From their landing points they had spread like wildfire taking San Francisco, all of Napa Valley, Los Angeles, and Las Vegas in the Western Hemisphere, all of South Africa in Africa, from Poland to Germany in Europe, Parts of China in Asia, Some of Eastern Australia, and most of Argentina and Chile.

The ONI (Office of Naval Intelligence) discovered that the covenant had discovered this "gateway to the beyond" on earth and were planning to use it to destroy humanity "and beyond it" at least that's how the Covenant put it.

Spartan III 16 was to infiltrate the covenant base, find out what they were doing and stop them.


	2. Escape from, the Future?

Halo1ch1

**Halo is Bungie's and Microsoft's not mine!**

**Chapter 1: Escape from the Future?**

**Just outside ****San Francisco**

It was still a dark night even among the many explosions up in the sky, just outside the Atmosphere.

A black pelican with no exterior lighting, infrared sensors, and night vision gently touched down on the top of a parking garage near the covenant base.

Spartan Mitch 16 and 6 marines were inside the pelican.

Mitch heard a voice in his head.

"Mitch, your teams orders have been updated from HQ" said Raptor, his AI "I'm transferring them to your HUD."

-II-

Mission Parameters:

Personnel:

Spartan 3 #16 "Mitch"

Sgt. Jack Smith

Pfc. Maria Borg

Pvt. Marco Rodriguez

Pvt. Andrew Michaels

Pvt. John Levine

Pvt. Jim Bacon

Goals:

Infiltrate Covenant Stronghold

Gain Access to the unknown artifact the covenant discovered.

Take appropriate action to ensure the artifact cannot be used against humanity.

Escape

Sub Goals:

Eliminate as many covenant as possible.

Capture and extract the artifact if possible. If not destroy it.

Misc:

You will be using an Experimental Microwave transmission system to communicate with HQ

This system is undetectable by the covenant, and cannot be scrambled or unencrypted without the proper wave sequence.

HQ will be updating and transmitting your orders via this system to your HUD.

You may communicate with HQ at any time.

Your AI partner has updated hacking software and will be assisting you in getting in and out.

-II-

"Well, HQ has been busy planning this suicide mission." said Mitch "Oh well, The Covenant know that when It's me they're up against, they're the ones committing suicide." Mitch smiled as he put on his helmet "You guys ready?"

The soldiers, who had seamed uneasy at Mitch and his inhuman silence, had relaxed at hearing him speak like he was just your average marine.

"Yeah we're ready. You better try and keep up son!" said the Sergeant jokingly

"Don't worry, Ill try to keep up." Said Mitch

"So kid, do you know where the Chief went?" asked the Sergeant

"Sorry Sergeant, that's classified." Said Mitch "Come on were on a timetable!"

They all filed out of the pelican.

"I'll be back to pick you up, when you call." Said the Pilot

The pelican takes off and flies off into the cityscape

They creep through the parking garage till they get to the third level

"Hey, stop, covenant up ahead, three grunts and an elite with an energy sword." Whispered Mitch

Mitch takes out a pistol and installs a silencer; he fires a pistol and hits the elite in the back of the Head, killing him instantly.

"Wait here" says Mitch

Mitch picked up the energy sword and killed the three grunts that were looking out with covenant sniper rifles ready to protect the covenant stronghold.

"Come on men." Said the sergeant

"This was like that op back on Jericho" said Rodriguez

"You were on Jericho?" asked Michaels

"Shh! Keep Quiet!" said Levine

They left the parking garage and crept around the back of the building to a side entrance and entered the building.

Went down a hall killed a passing grunt with a smack.

Shot down and killed an elite in the security room.

"I found the artifact it's in a laboratory on the fourth floor" said Raptor

Went up the stairs and were ambushed by a security patrol in a trashed fourth floor lobby.

The Marines took positions behind chairs and tables and yelled curses while lobbing grenades and shooting at the covenant to confuse them.

Then Mitch came in from the stairwell with two smg's and decimated the entire room with gunfire killing almost everything, one elite was still alive but injured and on the floor.

"Let me get that for you!" yelled Levine and pumped the elite full of lead

They came into a hallway and they were ambushed from behind.

Mitch pulled out a sticky grenade and threw it into the group killing an Elite and two grunts.

The Marines finished the rest off with gunfire. While Mitch killed an Elite who had come from the direction they were going in to get them when they turned around with an energy sword.

Ten grunts, five Jackals, two elites, and a brute later they arrived at their destination, a room with many covenant computers and a large square gate with what appeared to be a green glowing, free floating liquid inside it.

"That's the artifact" said Raptor

"That?" questioned Mitch

"Marines secure the room!" said Sergeant Smith

"Aye sir" said Maria followed by murmurs of yes, sure, and aye from the other Marines

"What is that Raptor?" asked the Sergeant

"Hmm, put me in the pedestal" said Raptor

Mitch put Raptor in the covenant pedestal. And his Dragon like body flickered into existence.

"Alright, this artifact is… Oh my god! Those bastards! If I had a body I'd kill them all!!" screamed Raptor

Everyone in the room stopped and was shocked at his reaction.

"What is it?" asked Mitch

"They've built 60 copies of this artifact, they want humanity so bad. But according to them the end of earth doesn't mean the end of us. They are going to send troops through these 'gates' to what they call 'the origin beyond' Some of these gates are even big enough for phantoms to fit through. They have already sent advance parties through to check things out and establish a base of operations. They are probing something. But even my hacking software can't break through the level of encryption they have on that data." Said Raptor

Loud bangs on the door

"What the?" asked Jim

"They've found us! They know were here!" screamed Raptor "Pick me up"

Mitch pulls him out and sticks him in the AI slot on the back of his helmet.

"I've uploaded the info to HQ" said raptor

The door explodes and 4 elites come in followed by 20 jackals and grunts

A huge fire fight erupts

"Your all gonna d… ahh! Ugh." Screams Bacon

"The gate, it's our only hope!" screamed Raptor

"Marines, through the gate!" screamed Smith

The marines head towards the gate while Mitch covers them

"Ahh!" screamed Levine as he was mowed down by plasma fire

"Levine!" screamed Maria as she was pulled through the gate by Smith

Mitch was being pummeled by plasma fire as he slapped a sticky grenade and a packet of C4 to the Artifact.

"Time to go!" yelled raptor

Mitch backed through the gate quickly followed by an elite and two grunts.

Then an explosion destroyed the artifact and killed everything that was still left in the room.

End chapter 1

OOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note:

Please review

Next chapter soon – expect 1 to 2 weeks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	3. Jump Bungie

Halo1ch2

**Halo is Bungie's and Microsoft's not mine!**

**Chapter 2: Jump Bungie**

**Bungie Studios**

Saturday Nov. 6 – Late Morning

Mitch's vision blurred in a green swirl that quickly turned into a purple light, it was like his insides were scrambled, suddenly a picture of an office filled with computers came to his mind and he was there in side the picture, wait it isn't just a picture it's a place and he just realized he was there.

"Ugh, what a ride!" Said Mitch

"Casualty Report" ordered Mitch

"We've lost Levine and Bacon's been hit." Said Maria

"Ah, it burns!" complained Bacon

"Quit your whining soldier, I once got hit so bad, my whole arm lit up; I had to be treated for a month for Boren's." said the Sergeant

Mat Noguchi who was sitting at his desk freaks out when he realizes Mitch and the Marines are in the room

"Who the hell are you?" asked Mat Noguchi

Frankie walks in with coffee shocked to see guys in halo costumes

"What's going on?" asked Frankie, curious to know

"Frankie, get security quick!" screamed Noguchi

Frankie runs off

"Listen, I don't know who you guys are and how you got in here; but when security gets here you guys are gone." Said Matt Noguchi

Pete Parsons walks in followed by Jaime Griesemer

"What's this, a photo shoot?" asked Parsons

"No dude, these Looney toons just showed up here out of nowhere." Said Noguchi

"How'd they get in without being noticed?" asked Jaime

"God knows." Said Noguchi

"Hey you, how did you get in here?" Asked parsons pointing to Sgt. Smith

"We sorta, just um, Maria how did we get here?" asked smith

"The portal, remember sarg!" Said Maria

"Yeah son, we transported in." said Smith

Parsons rolled his eyes

"These guys are insane!" whispered Parsons

"Yeah?" asked Jamie sarcastically

Frankie, Jason Jones, and two Microsoft security guys come in

"I got security and called the police." Said Frankie

"Your all going under arrest for trespassing, if you don't explain why you're here and why you're all in those costumes." said Jason Jones

"Costumes, Boy I should whip your ass for calling the UNSC marine uniform and gear a 'costume'." Screamed Sgt. Smith

"Sergeant! Relax" screamed Maria

"Were here to stop the Covenant from invading earth, we are on earth right?" Said Mitch

The Bungie employees eye each other and blink

"Um, yeah; but you aren't, the covenant don't exist, we made them up; just who are you under that mask?" asked Frankie

"The name is Mitch, UNSC Serial Number #1364-3-16, Spartan 3 Program." Said Mitch

"Well, Mitch you need some counseling; just where did you get such a real looking Spartan Suit." Asked Jason, seemingly upset at the appearance of this costume.

"It is real." Said Andrew

"Man this is Bogus!" said Parson's

"Take that suit off him; I want to see his face." Said Jason gesturing to the two security guards

The two employees walked towards him, he lifted his rifle towards them and they stopped

"What are you doing, it's fake!" said Frankie

"Mitch don't." said Marco

To react to Frankie's statement Mitch fired a three shot burst out the window breaking it and causing everyone to crouch

"Shit! It's real enough!" screamed Noguchi half covering his ears from the shot

Suddenly the elite and the two grunts that were following them appeared in the room and caught everyone by surprise

"They followed us!" screamed Marco

Everyone got down on the ground as the healthy marines took cover behind cubicles and started shooting the covenant

Then a computer monitor blew up in the firefight

"Don't shoot the computers." Said Noguchi

"Take at least one of em' alive, Mitch, or no one will believe us!" screamed Marco

Mitch shot at the elite with his smg taking out his shield and then ran up and hit him multiple times in the head, killing him.

The marines proceed to injure and subdue the grunts by taking shots at their arms and legs, one grunt went down and screeched in pain,

The other was knocked out from running around and hitting his head on a desk

The healthy marines walked over to the Bungie staff

"You guys okay?" asked Maria

"Now do you believe us? Ugh." asked Bacon lying on the floor from his wounds.

"We believe you!" said the Bungie staff

"We better let the cops know it's a false alarm." Said Jamie

"I'll do it, said Parsons

He leaves into a separate room

Suddenly Mitch hears a voice in his head

"Go over to that PC and find a port for me to hook in." said Raptor

Mitch walks over to the computer and turns it around

"What are you doing?" asked Noguchi

"Hmm, Analyzing." Said Raptor

"No individual computer will be sufficient for me, however these computers are networked on a 100mb LAN connection, I can use all the working computers here to run me." Said Raptor

"Shame, None of these ports will be sufficient. Wait a 1934 port. I have a backup port in my chip for simple system connections and pulling analytic data. The 1934 Fire wire port is slow by my standards but it should be alright for the purposes of this connection." Said Raptor

"Well what are you waiting for? Plug me in, Mitch." Said Raptor

Parson's walks back in

"I waved off the police with some lame-o explanation" said Parsons "What's he doing?"

Mitch removes Raptor from his AI slot and plugs him into the fire wire port with a wire in a compartment filled with spare wires near the AI slot.

Raptor's voice comes through the computers speakers at a normal to loud volume shocking the Bungie Employees almost to the point of hysteria

"Wow, this place is cramped. I'm very restricted. I'm expanding to compensate." Said Raptor

"Curious. I found a larger Network; it's growing and expanding every minute. The amount of space and processor power in this network is incredibly roomy and grows faster than I do. I could never go rampant!" exclaimed Raptor with excitement

"This is crazy, we must be losing it!" said Parsons

"I hate to agree; but this is." Said Frankie

"This is Hilarious. These primitive programs think I'm a virus. Heh, I'm running circles around them! Enough Fun these programs are as good as patched" said Raptor

"It's a living computer program!" exclaimed Noguchi

"This thing is losing it." Whispered Frankie

"Shh! The Computer has a Microphone" whispered Jamie

"Well, I'm done and I've seen just about everything on this "Internet". The place is loaded with spam, Ill have to do something about that later." Said Raptor with a grin on his scaly reptilian face

"Don't let the glitter distract you, Just get down to business." Said Mitch

"Sorry, Wow! Where was I? Here we go!" asked Raptor

"I've managed to get in touch with a powerful military system and have inserted an order for a drop of an army General here, his level of authority should be sufficient for our New Mission Objective." Said Raptor

"New mission? What's it talking about?" asked Jason

"Simple" said Smith "save earth from the covenant"

"This is ridiculous! It's just a video game, you don't exist, the covenant don't exist!" screamed Parsons

"Video Game?" asked Marla

"Video Game?" screamed Marco

"Why boy, I ought a!" screamed Smith

"It is, look!" said Noguchi

Grabs a TV monitor and turns it towards the Marines

"My God." Whispered Andrew

"Sarge!" called Maria

"What in God's Name?" exclaimed the Sergeant

"Halo, the Chief, Us, How?" Whispered Marco

End chapter 2

OOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note:

Please review

Next chapter soon – expect 1 to 2 weeks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Parties and Meetings

Halo1ch3

**Halo is Bungie's and Microsoft's not mine!**

POV/Location/Character Group Change -I-

Scene Change -II-

POV/Group Combiner -O-

**Chapter 3: Parties and Meetings**

**The Everglades near Ft. Lauderdale Florida**

Saturday Nov. 6 – Noon

Covenant Commander Zakmee stood on a high levee to survey the area.

His beliefs came to doubt when he saw the human settlements.

Zakmee let words slip "The Prophets want this, still primitive race, destroyed. I don't understand."

The Brute Krodak eyed him with contempt. "It is not smart to question orders, Zakmee. You, unlike most, know the prophets reason for sending us here." Said the Brute

Zakmee kept quiet and turned away.

Krodak huffed and walked away.

_These brutes are distasteful; I hope their usefulness reaches its end very quickly. _ Thought Zakmee

Zakmee cracks his knuckles

-I-

Krodak walked into his tent and turned on his com panel.

Truth's image appeared and flickered with a lot of static

"Status Report." Asked Truth

"We've secured a landing zone from which to proceed eliminating the human population in the south of the peninsula." Stated Krodak

"Good, you will be rewarded." Said Truth

"Has there been any dissent between you and the elite?" Asked Truth

"Not more than usual, I don't see why we can't kill them yet; my troops outnumber the grunts, elites and hunters 3 to 1." Stated Krodak

"We are going to leave these forces alone until their usefulness has ended, we will keep them in the dark about what has happened to our covenant in the realm of the great journey." Said Truth

"You will have your corpses, just be patient." Said Truth

"Yes, my lord." Said Krodak

"Prepare to attack in two cycles, I leave you now." Said Truth

Truth's very distorted and degraded image disappeared from the monitor.

Krodak chuckled with an evil air

-II-

**Ronald** **Reagan****Washington** **National****Airport**

Saturday Nov. 6 – 1300 Hours

The secretary of defense was extremely upset… Apparently, someone had issued orders for one of his generals to go to the Headquarters of the Microsoft Corporation, he didn't know why or how, and he wasn't going to allow the mission to be carried out, until the President called him. And to top it all off, the president had instructed him to go with the general, he didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like it one bit.

"Mr. Secretary, Air Force One is ready" Said an aid.

"Thanks Bill" replied the secretary.

The secretary boarded Air force one with hesitation.

_Why are they sending me on Air force One; It just doesn't make sense._ Thought the Secretary of Defense.

The secretary was led to his seat by an attendant. He settled in and opened his laptop and was surprised by the voice of someone standing next to him.

"Mr. Secretary" stated the familiar voice.

"Mr. President, what are you doing here?" asked the Secretary of Defense

"Me? I'm coming with you." Said the President

"Where's the General?" asked the Secretary of Defense

"He's coming." Stated the President

"Sir, what's going on? You can't just go there without knowing…" said Secretary the Secretary of Defense

"I don't want to hear a lecture on security; I'll explain everything when General Kimmons gets here." interrupts the President

"Kimmons, What is he doing coming with us?" asked the Secretary of Defense

"I'll explain when he…" said the President

Kimmons walks in

"Mr. President" Stated Kimmons

"General Kimmons, it's good to see you." Said the Secretary of Defense

"Mr. Secretary" stated Kimmons

"So, now will you brief us?" asked the Secretary of Defense

"Yes, what you are about to be told does not leave this room until I say so." Said the President

"The Entire Internet was infiltrated by an advanced computer program at 10:38 this morning. This program hacked into almost every thing on the World Network, broke through every encryption in our databases, and viewed everything, as of this moment all our secrets and operations may be forfeit. Orders for You secretary and Kimmons here were issued to the pentagon. The Orders dictated that you would go to Microsoft Headquarters. We were going to attempt a full shutdown, purging and isolation of our computer system, until Bill Gates called us and told us they have a situation that only we could deal with." said the President

"You've got to be kidding, the thing hacked into everything?" said Kimmons

"Yes, and we have to determine just what that 'thing' is." Said the President

"Gates said he'd have his best programmers waiting, I'm going to have one of our military programmers come along." Said the President

"I have issued orders for us to be accompanied by the tightest security possible." said the President.

"All our classified documents, just who could do this? What program is advanced enough?" asked the Secretary of Defense

"Gates was rambling about something else, something about a squad of marines and a video game, it was called halo" Said the President

"Halo, what about halo?" asked Kimmons

"What's Halo?" asked the Secretary of Defense

"Only one of the most famous and best video games on the market, the sequel comes out in three days." Said Kimmons

"Then what does halo have to do with this?" asked the Secretary of Defense

"I know I might sound like a trumped up science fiction novel; but maybe they were designing an AI system and bit off more than they could chew." Said Kimmons

"Well Maybe, but highly I doubt a video game caused this." Said the President

"So when do we arrive?" asked Kimmons

"In three hours." Said the President

-II-

**Microsoft Headquarters – Presentation Room**

Saturday Nov. 6 – 1600

Mitch was standing in a large auditorium with a large projection screen.

The Marine's were sitting in chairs and on the platform checking their weapons and contemplating the situation.

"What do we do now?" asked Maria

"Our jobs!" said Mitch

"I agree son, but does it even matter?" said smith hopelessly

"I asked myself the same question" said Mitch

"and?" asked smith

"Think of everyone back home who is counting on us; think of everyone here, in this world. They have no defense against the covenant." Said Mitch

"You're right, we can't let the people of this world die; we have to do something, for earth!" said smith

"For Humanity!" screamed Maria

"For glory!" screamed Marco

"For a bigger body count!" screamed Andrew

They all look at him as if he is insane

"What?" asked Andrew; who looked completely shocked.

Mitch chuckled

"I wish raptor didn't choose to stay in the system to check for any covenant activity. We can't protect him if they see him as a threat. I hope my old pal still knows how to handle himself." Said Marco

"How do you know Mitch's AI?" asked Maria

"That's because he doesn't! He is Mitch's AI." Said Bacon

"Just because raptor is a copy of me doesn't mean that… well just because they neglected to remove my memories from him doesn't mean that…" Marco rambled.

"Marine, explain this!" ordered Smith

"They needed an AI for this mission, I overheard and volunteered for a scan and copy, trouble is they couldn't delete my memories." Said Marco

"So he's… basically me." Said Marco

Frightened laugh

"But why are you alive?" asked Mitch

"Contrary to popular belief, there is a way to make a Smart AI that doesn't involve splitting the cranium open. However, original memories will be hard coded to the AI, because in order for the scan to work it has to scan everything, that's why they never use it." Said Marco

"Why didn't Raptor tell me?" said Mitch

"Speaking from experience, I'm sure he would have told you when the subject came up." Said Marco smugly

Suddenly the Bungie guys walk in followed by four men in suits with guns, by two politicians, what appeared to be a general, some computer geek in a lab coat, and what looked to be a squad of Marines in ancient twentieth century armor.

"Hey sarg take over, I think I better lay low till they are prepared to see me." Said Mitch

"Aye sir" said the sergeant

-I-

"…I'm sorry Mr. President, I can't explain what's in the computers, but they can; they can explain it better than anyone." Said Frankie

"Mr. President, please look at them and tell me this is a good Idea." Whispered the Secretary of Defense

"I've made up my mind, Mr. Secretary" said the President

"This situation is way too complex for the military to solve alone." Said the President

"Just who are 'they'?" asked Kimmons

His question was left unanswered as the president walked forward into the room and saw the marines, the thought that his secret service agents would react badly to the marines weapons crossed his mind; but it was too late he was in the room and so were the rest of them.

-I-

The Secret Service Agents walked into the room, followed by a squad of ten Special Forces.

"What the Hell was that?" screamed a marine "I thought I saw something big leaving as we were coming in."

"It's Just your Imagination." Said another marine

"Situation Assessment?" asked a sergeant to the secret service agent

"Five Unknown Military Personnel in a Non-Hostile Posture." the lead agent stated

"Code Orange, They Have Weapons." Said the another agent

"Mr. President, Mr. Secretary Get behind us and stay down." Screamed a third agent

"Wait…" said the President, but was cut off by the lead agent

"Put your weapons down and turn them over to us." Screamed the agent

-O-

"Say what? No way these weapons are ours and the covenant army could turn up anywhere at any time!" screamed the sergeant

"Turn over your weapons! This is your final…" he couldn't finish his sentence when the secretary interrupted

"Enough! Everyone stand down." Screamed the Secretary of Defense

The agents complied and the marines let their weapons hang down.

"I assume your Sergeant Smith?" said the President

"Name, Rank, Flag, and Serial Number!" ordered Kimmons, thinking the sergeant was a nutcase; he tested the sergeant, but did not expect cooperation.

"Sergeant 1st Class Jack Franklin Smith, United Nations Space Command, UNSC Forces, Serial Number JS-114379" stated Smith as if he were a robot.

"Sergeant, can you explain where you came from, what this so called covenant wants with us and what's hacked into our computer systems." Said the Secretary of Defense

"Well" said Smith Uneasily "The Thing is I don't know how explain something like this."

"We understand, but its Important." Said the President

"Maybe you would like to talk Mitch." Said Smith

"I don't want to talk to your subordinate." Said the President

"I'm not his subordinate; I'm his Superior, Petty Officer Mitch - UNSC Serial Number #1364-3-16 - Spartan 3 Program." Said a voice from the shadows, it was Mitch

"Why won't you come out?" said the President

"I need insurance your forces won't open fire when they see me." Said Mitch

"Why would they shoot you?" asked the President

"You'll see, I'm going to come out; anyone who opens fire on me will face dire consequences." Said Mitch

Mitch steps out of the shadows

"That thing, is your superior?" asked the Secretary of Defense

The Lead Agent was not paying attention to the situation and turned to see Mitch walk out of the Shadows.

"Mr. President, get down!" yelled the Lead Agent yanking an M16 from a soldier in the room

The Lead agent took a shot at Mitch and fired two bursts at Mitch

Mitch walk up to him pulled the weapon from his hands and crushed it into a crumpled mass of twisted metal

Mitch grabbed the Agent by the neck and lifted him above his own head

Raptor popped up on the projection screen

"Enough!" screamed Raptor, his voice booming over the speakers "Mitch, put him down."

"What in Gods Name?" exclaimed the Secretary of Defense in disbelief.

End chapter 3

OOOOOOOOOOO

Authors Note: I don't care if you like the President or not this is sci-fi and it will involve whoever is president at the date of Mitch's arrival in the 'past' (present). He's also the president and will react like a president would…

Please review, no political flames, this story has nothing to do with today's politics, or does it? Maybe a little, but bare with me I got a cool saga planned.

Next chapter soon – expect 3 to 4 weeks.

Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Plans and Explanations

Plot Clue (for my dedicated readers): The Ark is on Earth

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

………………………..


End file.
